Answer Me This
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: I've asked myself so many questions...but they all lead back to this...Why can't I find you? I've looked so many years, so many times...Why are you hiding from me? A story about Dark…Prologue in Dark's POV, story in Third Person
1. Why Can't I Find You?

**Answer Me This…**

**By Larien**

**----**

**Summary: **I've asked myself so many questions...but they all lead back to this...

Why can't I find you? I've looked so many years, so many times...

Why are you hiding from me? A story about Dark…

Prologue in Dark's POV, story in Third Person

----

I think it must've been at least two hundred years ago that we met...I still remember it like it was yesterday. I remember it like the back of my hand. I had been possessing a member of the Niwa family named Daisumo...I remember that we had just stolen a piece of art called 'Venus's Heir' and we were supposed to be heading back to the Niwa house. Only, I was attracted to something else. I was attracted to the soft glow of the oil lamp in your window. I saw you every time we came back from the museum we stole from. You were always reading or drawing. I think you might've seen me too once or twice...

But tonight was different; I had the courage to talk to you. Daisumo was 15, so that means I was 15. I guessed that you were either 14 or 15. I was right. You were 14. You didn't know I was a phantom thief. At least not yet anyways. You found out later, or rather I told you...but that's later. You had dark brown hair that waved around your face. Your face was pale, but it didn't look sickly. In fact, it looked rather cherubic and angelic to me. You had catlike green eyes. That's what I first noticed about you. Your emerald green eyes that watched me. They were calm and patient. They weren't frightened.

We talked. I remember our first conversation. You asked me my name. I said that my name was Dark. I'd never said that before. Before, I was always Daisumo. But suddenly, I was Dark. I don't know why I told you first...but I did. Your reaction, you just smiled. I was mesmerized. Not by how you looked even though as I said, you looked angelic, I was mesmerized by your personality. How calm you were. I think other women might've screamed and fainted in fright, causing their husbands to come and kill me. I learned that you were good friends with Daisumo.

And I cursed Daisumo for not telling me about you...

You were a daughter of a high born noble family. Daisumo or rather the Niwa's were poor compared to you. They lived in a mansion though...a freaking mansion. Still, you were above us. Your days were boring. They were dull and colorless. At night, you said it was thrilling to wait for me and watch me streak across the sky.

You loved Wiz and he loved you. You marveled at how smart he was...phsa...the rabbit isn't _that_ smart...oh well. I enjoyed seeing you happy. Besides, Wiz was always there. So I got to see you laugh and smile at Wiz a lot...I wish you'd smile at me that much in the beginning. You did eventually. But Wiz...damn him, he's got lucky in getting you to smile more often. Damn him for being so cute. Oh well...I got my smiles from you in the end.

I learned that you were drawing me. There were only ink quills back then, but somehow, you still drew me. I admit they were good drawings. You said, your father often asked you who you drew. Who was the boy in your portraits? You never replied. You said he was modeled after Daisumo. Your father would only grunt and nod. I imagined his fury and laughed. You were a good liar, I said. They looked nothing like Daisumo. He and I look nothing alike at all. He had dark brown hair, almost black. I had purple hair. He had bright blue eyes, I had dark purple. Modeled after Daisumo? To this day, that still makes me laugh.

You had an arranged marriage. You constantly had arranged marriages. You constantly were betrothed and betrothals were constantly broken. You didn't believe in love anymore you told me. After your first love had broken your heart, you didn't care about love. The last betrothal before I left was to the Hikari family. Maybe that's why they hate me also? Because from what I heard, I stole your heart from them. You wanted out of the engagement. I still have yet to ask if it's true. Because I can't find you anymore. But that's too far ahead.

You said your favorite color was black. I asked why once. You told me because it made you feel calm. Was that a hint that I made you feel calm? When I asked you to choose between Dark and Light, you said you'd choose Dark. Because in the light, you wouldn't know which one was your light. In the dark, you'd at least be able to journey around forever trying to look. That's what's happening to me. I'm still looking. Funny how things end up huh? Wait, no one understands what I'm saying.

You don't know this, but I like watching you read. It made you look peaceful. I often watched you read late at night. You'd curl up in a squishy armchair and read huge books that were thicker than your arm. But that's not saying much, since your arm was twig thin anyways. But it was a graceful twig thin.

You criticized yourself as clumsy. I'll have to agree with you on that. You spilled hot tea on my leg the first time you poured it for me. Since then, I've always snatched the teapot before you could touch it. When you pouted at me I'd say that it was to protect you from yourself. I remember the twinkle in your eyes when I said that, you'd pretend to be mad. But that twinkle can't hide anything. Your eyes don't lie like your mouth does.

You said that you used to be engaged to Daisumo. I asked what happened to the engagement. You replied that according to your father, the Niwa family had invested much money into the company of a friend that went bankrupt. The Niwa's had lost a lot then, they were too poor for your family by standards. Your engagement was broken. You were only 12. That wasn't too long ago, I said. No it wasn't, you replied, no it wasn't.

You didn't like the Hikari family that much. You got engaged the year that you turned 16. Your father was now eager to marry you off. You were getting old, he said. You needed to be married soon. Had I not been a phantom thief, I would've married you before any dirty old pervert got their looks at you. Before the word 'hikari' could be spoken, I would've flown off with you to a distant country and married you. But fate is cruel, and I was nothing but a phantom thief. And you just had to be so well to do.

Truth is, I started falling in love with you about three months after I met you. I don't know when you fell in love with me.

I tend to have flashbacks of you a lot.

_"Silly girl. Every man isn't good enough for you. Who is?" I asked one night._

_"There's one man that I've had my eye on for quite awhile." You giggled._

_"Who's that?"_

_Footsteps were heard in the hallway. "Time to sleep, my lady!" A maid called out, "Your father's orders!" You reluctantly sighed and kissed me goodnight on the cheek like you always did as I flew out of the window._

I never got to find out who that man was...was it me?

_"My name is Dai-I mean Dark. The phantom thief Dark." I introduced. _

_"Really? That's interesting. I've seen you often, but never thought you were Dark." You replied._

Who would think I was Dark? I look too young. It's impossible for someone so young to be such an experienced thief isn't it?

_"Who broke your heart? Who made you forget about love?" _

_You were quiet…you didn't say anything, your eyes were downcast. _

_"I'm sorry." I said softly._

_"Don't be…love means never having to say you're sorry." _

I don't think I actually paid attention to the last part that day…but now I know…were you trying to tell me? Sometimes, I curse myself for being so ignorant that day. I'm sorry…maybe if I'd paid attention, things would've been different now and you wouldn't be so far away from me.

_"The Hikari's…what do you think of their son?" I asked you once I heard about your upcoming engagement._

_"I think he's boring and as dull as a piece of wood." You replied, "I'd much rather be with you." _

That was two years after we met. We'd come to know each other's deepest and darkest secrets. And you had come to know who I was…I'll never forget that time.

_"There's something I need to say. Something you need to know." I said one night._

_You looked at me. I felt nervous but began nevertheless._

_"I'm Daisumo. He and I are one. I'm merely possessing his body. I'm a curse of the Niwa family. A three hundred year old curse. We're the same people. When he thinks of a girl he likes, named Ritsa, he changes into me. I just somehow change back after I get home." I told you._

I forget your reaction though. Two hundred year old memories are hard to preserve that long. But I remember your clumsiness and your drawings.

_You reached out to pour a cup of tea for me. But I snatched the white china teapot away from you before you could even touch it. _

_"Dark! You're so mean! If I never practice, when can I pour tea without spilling it?" You pouted at me._

_"I'm just protecting you from yourself." I laughed._

_"Hmph! As if! You just want to make fun of me!" You crossed your arms and pretended to sulk._

Like I said, your eyes don't lie. They were twinkling.

_"My father asked again about my drawings. He asked me who the boy is modeled after. I said he was modeled after Daisumo." _

_"D-D-Daisumo?" I laughed out loud. _

_"What? It wasn't a good excuse?"_

_"Seriously, I look nothing like Daisumo." I laughed again, "Your father has a good reason for doubting your excuse." _

_"Well, could you think of a better one at early morning before dawn?" You asked me._

_"No…but Daisumo!" I cracked up again._

You laughed with me…that was one of the first times I saw you genuinely laugh. Before that, you only had smiled. But now, you laughed. And it sounded sweeter than sugar. Oh, and there was the time we went flying together. But that's not to talk about now…I heard that you died from depression soon after I disappeared from that generation of the Niwa's…because Daisumo told Ritsa about me and she accepted me for Daisumo's sake and for the sake of her love of Daisumo. Good for her, I'd rather her have not accepted me so I could've continued seeing you. I never got to tell you farewell. I believe the soul is always reincarnated into the next life. I never got to see you to tell you about meeting in the next life of yours. I heard that soon after you died, the Hikari's made a piece of artwork for you. I've only stolen from them and will continue that…except for the time I stole the Agate Links for someone. I think that piece of artwork that they made for you after you died is so much more than a piece of artwork. And knowing the Hikari's, it probably is much more than a piece of artwork. It probably has much darker secrets than any of us bother to find out. That's why, I vow to steal every single piece of artwork they've made, and maybe, one of them will be yours…and maybe, that's when I'll find you again. I only can pray right now though, that it'll be in this lifetime, and not in the next. I've waited so long and patiently. Must the gods keep me waiting longer?

I miss you so much, Asuka.

--

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Why Can't I Find You?**_

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

To Daisuke, Dark seemed troubled lately. He seemed so pensive and thoughtful. If not out stealing, or fighting Krad, or egging Daisuke on, Dark seemed just so lost and wistful. Daisuke was worried. Dark didn't seem so playful like he had been in the beginning. But Daisuke couldn't find out anything. It wasn't fair. Dark always went into Daisuke's mind and into his private thoughts, but Dark was blocking Daisuke from his private thoughts.

'I just wanna help you Dark.' Daisuke thought to Dark.

'This is something I need to do on my own.' Dark thought back. 'It has been for the last 200 years.'

'Two hundred years? And you won't let me help?' Daisuke asked.

'No, Daisuke. This is strictly my business.'

'At least you can tell me what it is…'

'When the time comes.' Dark said as he shut himself away again.

Argh…Dark could be so stubborn sometimes. Daisuke mentally cursed Dark for being so hot headed.

'Daisuke. You must understand. Sometimes a person has secrets that do not wish anyone to know. Not even their closest friends.' Dark said.

'But…I just wanna make sure you're alright.' Daisuke pleaded again to Dark.

'I am alright Daisuke.' Dark said and shut himself away once more.

Daisuke sighed. Oh well, Dark would come to him when the time came. He had said so himself. But is it so hard or wrong to care for someone?

'Oh…alright, Daisuke, I might as well tell you.' Dark relented.

'Really?' Daisuke sat up straighter.

'After we steal the Saint of Tears Maiden statue tonight at 11pm.' Dark replied.

'WHAT!' A vein in Daisuke's forehead popped, 'Why not now!'

'Duty before pleasure.' Dark replied emotionless.

'This has nothing to do with my _pleasure _, it's about helping you!' Daisuke argued.

'Still, you need to get your job done before you can relax and hear my story.' Dark said.

'You're just saying that because by the time, **we** come back, I'll be dead tired and collapse and won't be able to listen!' Daisuke whined.

'So wait until tomorrow. Go find out what the Saint of Tears Maiden looks like so we know what to take.' Dark prodded.

'Fine…' Daisuke grumbled and went downstairs to ask his mother about the Saint of Tears Maiden.

.x.x.x.x.x.

At approximately 11:45pm, Dark and Daisuke returned back to the Niwa household, Saint of Tears Maiden in hand. After hearing about 15 minutes of praise from Daisuke's mother and listening to Grandpa talk about the next heist, Daisuke hoisted himself upstairs wearily to go to sleep.

'I guess your story will have to wait till tomorrow.' Daisuke mumbled, 'You planned this didn't you?'

'Maybe I did.' Dark said.

'I really hate how all your excuses are actually logical.' Daisuke grumbled.

'So you do.' Dark said.

'Whatever…this is pointless, I could be arguing with you until tomorrow, and then I'd be too tired to listen tomorrow and it would have to wait till next week or something.' Daisuke yawned and slipped under the covers.

'Hnn…good night Daisuke.' Dark said as Daisuke fell asleep.

.x.x.x.x.x.

The next morning, it was Saturday. In me saying so, Dark allowed Daisuke to stay asleep as long as needed while he contemplated the best way to tell Daisuke about his problem. His problem, being of course, finding Asuka. What would Daisuke say if he found out there was one girl who actually captured the heart of the infamous, flirtatious, phantom thief Dark?

'_It's not like I've always been flirtatious…I just tried to forget Asuka…that's why I'm flirtatious.' _Dark sighed.

How many girls has it been? There was Menou, Rika, Hana, and so many more. They all had dark hair and big eyes like Asuka. But they weren't Asuka.

_'That'll work real well…sure, just tell Daisuke you flirt because you want to forget.' _Dark muttered darkly to himself.

Daisuke would laugh over that. Dark could picture Daisuke rolling around on the ground, clutching his sides, and laughing at Dark about his forgetting.

_'It's not so easy forgetting your first love.' _Dark mumbled to himself.

Then again, it's hard forgetting anything for that matter.

_'Then Daisuke would ask about Risa.' _Dark thought. _'I'll tell him I liked Risa because she reminded me of her grandmother.' _

Sure…that's a credible excuse. Daisuke woke up at that moment. He sleepily tumbled through his morning rituals and went downstairs for breakfast. After eating and looking very refreshed, Daisuke perched himself on his window seat and let Dark come out in spirit form.

"I'm listening Dark. No excuses or appointments this time. Tell me your story." Daisuke said.

Dark paused and then began.

"I met her at least two hundred years ago…"

**Chapter One Finish**

** Reviews and Criticism always appreciated! Hope Asuka doesn't seem that mary-sueish. I promise it'll get better.  
**


	2. Where Are You Hiding?

**Answer Me This…**

**By Larien**

**----**

**Summary: **I've asked myself so many questions...but they all lead back to this...

Why can't I find you? I've looked so many years, so many times...

Why are you hiding from me? A story about Dark…

Prologue in Dark's POV, story in Third Person

----

There was a time when you wouldn't talk to me…I don't know what happened. I'm still wanting to find out. Was it something I did? I don't quite remember the events leading up to our period of silence. It was like a cloud had been hung over my head for good. But we eventually spoke again. I'm glad that period was over. I didn't like being ignored by you. Anyone else, and I wouldn't have cared. But you were different. I had come to look forward to spending time with you. Regardless of the time of the day. The only reason why I remember this period was because, it was right before you were engaged to the Hikari's son.

--

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Where Are You Hiding?**_

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

"And then…afterwards, I learned of her engagement to the Hikari's. Because I loved her so much, I decided, my feelings, to tell her and then making her have the pressure of choosing, would be too much. At that time, Daisumo had been happily dating Ritsa for a long time. Apparently, he found me my answer of not having her go through any pain. At least that's what I thought at that time." Dark said.

Daisuke knew Dark was closing his story soon. The story was getting an end.

"What was Daisumo's plan? What did he do?" Daisuke asked.

"Two days after finding out about Asuka's engagement, Daisumo told me that he had told Ritsa about me. Ritsa said she'd accept me because she loved Daisumo. I was happy for Daisumo...and this was our plan, I'd stop seeing Asuka, because I was fading anyways. And we'd see how she held up...because she was bound to the engagement." Dark said.

"What happened to Asuka? How'd she react?" Daisuke was genuinely interested.

"Two days afterwards, Asuka bumped into Daisumo and asked him about me. Daisumo said that I'd flown away...to somewhere far away. That I wouldn't be back. Asuka fainted. Daisumo took her home and said he'd be back to check on her in two days. He did go back. Asuka took him aside and she pleaded for the truth. Daisumo told her...told her about Ritsa and about the curse slowly breaking." Dark said softly.

"What happened? What did Asuka do?" Daisuke was worried.

"She cried. For the first time since I'd met her, I saw her cry. I wanted to go help her and hold her but I couldn't. A day later, she was dead. She'd killed herself. She was found by her would be fiancé. Awhile later, the Hikari's announced they were making a piece of artwork for her. But knowing the Hikari's...they probably didn't _just_ make a piece of artwork. It probably has her soul. Which is why I'm intent on stealing from them until I find her!" Dark growled and punched his hand into the wall.

"Wow..." Daisuke said in awe, "Is she that special to you?"

"What do you think?"

Daisuke was quiet.

"I'll help you...I'll find Asuka with you. I think you're right. The Hikari's probably did seal her soul. I think we can find her. I know we can, Dark!" Daisuke spoke up again.

"You really think so, Daisuke?" Dark asked hopefully.

"Sure I do!"

"It's been two hundred years...you're truly sure?"

"Yes!" Daisuke pumped his fist up in the air.

Dark cracked a small smile and dissappeared back into Daisuke.

'Thank you for listening, Daisuke.' Dark said finally.

'You're welcome, after all, what are friends for?' Daisuke said back.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Later, Daisuke set to work looking up the artwork made by the Hikari's. None of the pieces that Daisuke found seemed to Dark that they would hold Asuka's soul. He said the work was too cheap and shoddy for Asuka. _Asuka deserved better. Asuka was more elegant. Asuka was worth more than that._ Daisuke groaned. The piece was pure gold! Dark sighed. This was getting nowhere. Daisuke clicked on yet another website...

'No...no...too simple...no...this is getting nowhere Daisuke. I believe the place known as the library would do us better.' Dark suggested.

'You're right. The web may be lying but the library is almost always right!' Daisuke closed the internet window and raced down the stairs.

"I'M GOING OUT TO THE LIBRARY MOM!" He called out behind him as he shut the door, "OWWWW!" Came a muffled yell, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Oh dear...I think Daisuke fell into the trap hole again." Daisuke's mother murmured.

Scuffling and some curses ensued as Daisuke pulled himself out and then he dashed off to the library. At the library, Daisuke breathlessly asked the librarian where all the books on Hikari artwork was. The librarian pointed to a far corner of the library and Daisuke dashed off.

'Dark? Why would they keep this stuff that back in the library?' Daisuke asked.

'I don't know. Let's start looking.' Dark said focusing on the book Daisuke picked out titled "A Collection Of Hikari Artwork".

'Okay.'

An hour later, Daisuke found something that genuinely interested Dark. It was a beautiful piece of spun glass, it looked like a bottle but it was tear drop shaped. The purples and blues swirled and blended around it and created a beautiful effect. The glass spun in spirals around to form the tear drop shape. Next to the picture of the spun glass piece was a picture of an obsidian necklace with a double layer ribbon/chain. The caption said the piece was called 'Tear Of A Broken Spirit' and that the necklace was part two of it. Dark said the necklace looked familiar. Daisuke said that he was hungry.

Dark chuckled and made Daisuke photocopy the page with the picture before they left for food. Dark and Daisuke read over the paragraph on the page as Daisuke downed a hamburger at the local fast food restaurant.

Dark thought the necklace looked familiar. Daisuke, of course, having only seen so much art in his life, didn't really know. Dark pondered and pondered. He swore that Asuka had worn the necklace before. He swore that she owned the exact same necklace. Daisuke mumbled something incoherent.

'What did you say Daisuke?' Dark asked.

'I said,' Daisuke swallowed, 'If you want to find out if it's really Asuka's necklace, maybe you should steal it or something. I mean you are the phantom theif Dark.'

'You mean...you're actually telling me to steal it?' Dark asked in shock.

'If it means that much to you.' Daisuke said.

'I don't even know if it's in Japan!' Dark exclaimed.

'We'll find out. Read the article next to it.' Daisuke replied.

Dark skimmed the article.

_The 'Tears of a Broken Spirit' is a glassblown bottle that is tear dropped shaped and looks like a drop of water twisting around. It was made by the Hikari Hanoshi for his fiance after she passed away unexpectedly in 1805. The piece of artwork also has a second piece which is an obsidian necklace set in silver, it is rumored to be a one of a kind necklace owned by Asuka Tenoiji, the would be fiancee of Sanoshi Hikari. The vase is currently housed in Tokyo Metropolitan Museum, donated by the Hikaris. The necklace however is still in posession of the Hikari's._

That did it. It convinced Dark. The problem was, they were in Kyoto. Not Tokyo. Big problem there. He was dead positive that the Asuka, his Asuka was Asuka Tenoiji.

'Daisuke?' Dark said after a brief pause.

'Yes, Dark?'

'We're going to Tokyo.'

'What!'

.x.x.x.x.x.

As soon as Daisuke went home, Dark made him pack up a week's supply of clothes, gather up his money, and leave a note for his mother. Dark then hurried them out the window, made them call Riku good bye, and dash to the nearest bus depot.

'Dark! Why didn't we tell mom where we're going?' Daisuke asked.

'Because...if we do, she won't let you go. Besides, the note basically explained everything...' Dark said haughtily.

_Mom-_

_Dark and I are going to Tokyo, to steal the Tears of a Fallen Angel glasswork. We'll be back soon..._

_Don't worry about us and don't try to follow us. Just think of it as an investment to the family._

_-Daisuke_

'Yea...an investment to the family? It's an investment to you!' Daisuke contradicted.

'Yea yea...but I'm family aren't I?' Dark pouted.

'Of course.' Daisuke handed the lady at the counter the correct amount for a round trip ticket to Tokyo.

Daisuke grabbed the orange and white ticket and walked to the number twelve stop. He sat down on the bench and waited for the bus to arrive. Daisuke could feel Dark getting a little restless.

'Be patient Dark! We'll find Asuka!' Daisuke tried to calm him down.

'Dammit! I just...' Dark broke down.

'Dark, c'mon. It'll be alright.'

'I never listened...she loved me! I ignored her! I didn't realize it till I lost her. Dammit! I could kill myself.' Dark said

'We all make mistakes.' Daisuke consoled.

'Except...mine was too big to forgive.' Dark whispered.

The bus ride was silent. Dark was in deep thought. He was ignoring everything and anything. Daisuke sighed and pulled out his handheld Tetris game, clicking away, leaving Dark in peace. He had already called Riku, who had wished him well after berating him an idiot for leaving without her. Daisuke could do nothing about Dark. Wiz stirred slightly inside Daisuke's backpack. They had smuggled Wiz onto the bus. No one could be any wiser. The rabbit like creature yawned slightly before slumping off into sleep again. Daisuke chuckled. So like Wiz. So carefree.

Three hours later, Daisuke walked off the bus and stared at the bustling streets of Tokyo. There were so many people. There were goths and punks roaming the streets and preppy schoolgirls giggling and pointing at Daisuke and Wiz.

_'Man! Tokyo is so diverse! Don't you think so, Dark?' _Daisuke asked.

_'Huh? Sure, whatever, Daisuke. Wake me up when we get to the museum.' _Dark muttered.

Daisuke sighed as Dark drifted off into sleep.

_'Dark! Wake up! We need to find somewhere to stay tonite! I only have so much money.' _Daisuke thought yelled.

_'Mendokuse. Fine. Let me take over.' _Dark said.

Daisuke walked into a dark alley and let Dark take over. He casually strolled the streets, glancing at the many hotels in Tokyo. Finally settling on one that said Lotus Blossom Inn. The price wasn't that bad. About $40 for a night. Dark booked it on the spot. Then, he asked the receptionist for directions to the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. The giddy, love struck receptionist drew Dark a detailed map and dotted her i's with hearts on the street names. On the back, she scribbled her phone number. Dark glared at it in disgust and quickly memorized the location before throwing the stupid piece of paper in the trash can. The receptionist looked heartbroken as inside, Daisuke laughed at her face.

Dark reached the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum and observed that the security wasn't really tight there. There wasn't any fences or gates and the locks were pretty simple. He pretended to be a casual tourist for awhile before asking where the 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' piece was located. The security guard (who looked about half asleep), pointed Dark towards the second level and told him to take a right and go to the part that was supposed to be glasswork. Dark nodded, politely thanked him, and headed upstairs. When he got to the second floor, he immediately followed the sign that pointed to the glasswork.

Dark meandered aimlessly through the endless corridors for awhile before finally stopping and entering the glasswork section. There it was. In the very center, with it's own spotlight. It was even more beautiful then Dark had originally seen. It lay on a royal purple velvet cushion. The glass case it was held in was so clean that it seemed to be just sitting there in the open. Sun rays illuminated off the piece and reflected on the floor. It was like a rainbow of purples and blues.

Dark leaned forward to examine in closer.

_'It's beautiful.'_ Daisuke said breathlessly.

_'Exactly like Asuka. Something she deserved.'_ Dark agreed.

Daisuke laughed. It had been a good idea to come to Tokyo.

Dark looked at the piece sadly.

_'I don't think we'll ever find out if Asuka's spirit is in there though.' _Dark said sadly, _'I don't think there's any point in stealing it.'_

_'Huh? But why? We've come all the way to Tokyo for this! Are you giving up now Dark? We're so close!' _Daisuke asked shocked.

**Chapter Two Finish**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll reply soon.**


End file.
